


Virtues We Write in Water

by Ohmyfandoms31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Post-Canon, Reylo Smutember, Shameless Smut, Smutember 2020, Water Sex, rey and ben are doing it on naboo, the HEA they deserve, the water is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyfandoms31/pseuds/Ohmyfandoms31
Summary: "Summers on Naboo were vastly different from the ones on Jakku. Not that there were really seasons on Jakku, there was just hot and hotter. On Naboo, Rey had experienced a season for the first time. The air grows colder in the autumn and even a light snowfall in winter. Summer was her favorite though. The days stretched longer and near the lakes there was always a cooling breeze so the heat was never overwhelming. The lakeshore was Rey's favorite place to be, and her and Ben often ate one of their daily meals along the banks."It's been a year since Rey rescued Ben from the world between Worlds and they settle on Naboo. They celebrate with a picnic by the lakes.OrRey and Ben doing it on naboo: lakes edition.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	Virtues We Write in Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my contribution to smutember 2020. This is the first thing I've written since the pandemic so it was a nice escape. 
> 
> Thank you so much to the Reyolds discord and Reylo Readers and Writes discord and group chats for answering any and all questions I had when writing this. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Stef aka @spoonfulofsalad on twitter and no_big_deal here on AO3. She has a fantastic reylo fic thats a retelling of Much Ado About Nothing. I highly recommend. 
> 
> And now, I hope you enjoy this smutty indulgence.

Summers on Naboo were vastly different from the ones on Jakku. Not that there were really seasons on Jakku, there was just _hot_ and _hotter._ On Naboo, Rey had experienced a season for the first time. The air grows colder in the autumn and even a light snowfall in winter. Summer was her favorite though. The days stretched longer and near the lakes there was always a cooling breeze so the heat was never overwhelming. The lakeshore was Rey's favorite place to be, and her and Ben often ate one of their daily meals along the banks. 

It was Ben who had suggested that they go to Naboo. 

After the war, Rey spent three years searching the galaxy for any trace of the other part of her Dyad. In the end it took her returning to Exegol with the pieces to build a portal to what the Jedi text had called "the World between Worlds." There, waiting for her as soon as she stepped through the portal, was Ben. 

In the endless starry expanses of that place in between, they held each other and said all the things they had wanted to say the first time they were on Exegol together. How long they spent together there, Rey was never quite sure. They took their time discovering each other for the first time, both seeming in no hurry to return. Looking back, Rey knows part of her hesitation was fear that the Force wouldn’t allow her to take Ben back with her.   
  


When they did finally cross back, they did so hand in hand, as they promised each other they would do all things. On the other side, once it was clear that Ben was back, that Rey had done it, the Dyad restored, they had all but ran to the waiting ship, Ben’s birthright. When they settled in the cockpit of the Falcon, Rey looked at Ben, the unasked “where to,” hanging in the air. He smiled, dimples softening his face, before reaching out and punched in coordinates. He placed his hands over hers on the hyperdrive. 

“You're going to love Naboo,” he said as the stars bleed together in blinding white around them.

It's sitting on the banks of the lakes that she replays all these events in her head. Today makes a year since they made planet fall and Ben had prepared a special meal for them. He managed to find a rare bottle of Alderaanian wine and made special dishes from places he had visited in his childhood. 

“These are meillooruns.” 

Ben says as he holds up an orange, spiky oblong object, “They grow them in green houses in Cloud City on Bespin.” 

He breaks what Rey assumed was a fruit in half, liquid spraying as he does. He hands her half, smiling before taking a bite of his own. A now familiar heat flares up for her belly as she watches the juice dip down his chin, reminding her of times late at night in their cabin. He catches her staring and raises an eyebrow to her. She shakes her head and focuses on the water, clearing her thoughts before taking a bite out her own meilloorun half. The flesh is tender and the shuggary, sweetness of the nectar cools her down even more on this summer evening. 

“Do you like it?”

She looks over at him and smiles at the eager expression she finds on his face. “It’s good, really good. All of this has been amazing, Ben. But we should head back soon, the sun is getting low.”

He smirks at her before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. No matter how many times they have done this, which Rey is sure is thousands of times by now, a jolt of heat and electric energy travels from the base of her spine outwards. Her very soul seems to sing at just the simple meeting of their lips. She half thinks it has something to do with the Dyad, but would like to believe this is a kind of magic of their own making. 

As he pulls back Rey can see a little twinkle in his eye, before he speaks. “I thought maybe we could stay out here a little later tonight.” He reaches back into the crate he packed and pulls out a few lanterns and a glow rod. “You know, we’ve been here over a year and have never been swimming in the lakes. And with how much you love them I thought you might like a moonlight swim.” He says it while busying himself with turning on the light sources that he missed how Rey pales. 

She had never learned how to swim, growing up on Jakku. There had never really been a need to (or the opportunity for that matter). While she knew Ben would never let anything happen to her, she couldn’t help the nerves that welled up inside her. Her thoughts must have been too loud in their bond, because Ben stilled in his work and turned to look at her. 

“What the mat- oh,” understanding washed over his face as he crawled toward her. He took her into his arms, pulling her head to his chest and resting his head on top of hers. “It’s ok, I’ve got you. The water isn’t too deep here and I won’t let go. We can work on skills another day.”

Rey feels him pull back and his fingers lift her face to look at his. Her eyes find his’, gentle and understanding. She smiles at him and snakes her arms around his neck. He kisses her again, long and slow. She sighs contentedly into the kiss as her fingers find the ends of his hair. She can still remember a time when she had wondered what it felt like, what it would be like to run her fingers through the silky strands. She can feel the warmth of the bond open up, sending her a message, a memory, a promise. 

“You are not alone”

She smiles into the kiss, shifting so that her legs cage in his hips. A new type of hunger overtakes her as she rolls her hips forward. She is unsurprised to find him already hard for her and he moans against her lips at the contact. He swipes his tongue against her lips and she parts them for him. Ben groans as she takes his tongue into her mouth. Rey tangles her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. When she moves against him again she can his cock twitch through the thin fabric of their leggings. Rey slides one hand from Ben's hair, sliding it down the solid expanse of his chest to dip below the waistband to free him. With a strangled gasp, Ben pulls back, breaking the kiss and stilling her hand with his. 

"Wait, not yet."

Not letting go of her hand, Ben stands, pulling her up to her feet. He lets go of her hand only to pull his tunic over his head. Another memory is pushed forward in her mind, of the first time she saw him like this and how different the two are. His chest had been impressive all those years ago, but it was also heavily scarred, mostly by her own hand. Ben now stood before her perfectly whole and healed. She reached=s out to touch him but he stops her hand. 

He brings it to his mouth and kisses her open palm. He made his way up her arm, peppering soft kisses to her exposed flesh. She had long stopped wearing the arm wraps that had protected her from the harsh suns in her home world. Now she let the sun kiss her, much like Ben was now doing. 

When he gets to her shoulders, his hand finds her waist and turns her from him, so that her back is pressed against his front. His hand slips up her wrap until it finds the ties. With one pull, the string falls away and Rey feels the cooling night air against her new exposed skin. She feels Ben grip the back of her top and pull it down, the fabric easily falling off her arms. 

His mouth pressed to the side of her neck as the arm that had pulled the string slides upwards. He groans against her skin as his hand comes up to cup her breast, finding already stiff peaks there. His other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. 

"Ben," she whimpers as he rolls one of her pale pink nipples in his fingers, "Ben, please." 

The hand on her waist tugs at the band of her leggings. Quickly, Rey's hands are there as well, helping free herself from the clothing. She didn't realize how wet she was until the air hits her newly exposed skin. A shiver runs through her body. From behind her she hears Ben inhale sharply. She closes her eyes, waiting for him to touch her, ready to melt into him. But he never does. Rey’s eyes snap open and she turns around to face him. What she sees is his retreating form and she can tell that he had also shed the last of his clothing. He was heading to the lake.   
  
“Hey, wait for me!” Rey said, hurring to reach his side. Ben looked back and smirked at her. 

“Sorry,” he says when she reaches his side, threading her fingers with his, “I had to step away, or I would have fucked you right there. And I have other plans.”

She feels her face heat at his words, at the directness and the honesty. She also couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her core at what exactly his plans may be. They walked together to the edge of the lake. 

The ground beneath Rey’s feet turns from hard and solid to damp and grainy. When they reach the edge, Ben turns and with his free hand lifts and calls forth the lanterns he had taken out. He sets them down along the shore and they cast as soft light that shone a good way out into the water. Then he takes a step in, and then another. But Rey stays rooted to the spot. Ben doesn't seem to notice until he has to try and pull her arm. He looks back at her, scowling just a bit. 

“Rey,” he says slowly, “What’s wrong?”

She just shakes her head. “I told you, I don’t know how to swim. I’ll sink.” 

Rey watches as his scowl becomes a smirk, and even in the growing twilight she can see the glint in his eyes. He comes and stands next to her, before reaching down and scooping her up in his arms. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs into her ear when she rests her head on his shoulder, “I’m not planning on letting you go anywhere.” 

His eyes found hers and held their gaze as he lowered them into the water. The water was cool, but pleasantly so. That didn’t stop the shiver or how her nipples hardened. Ben’s arm that had been supporting her legs slowly slips away while the other holds her shoulders tight. 

For a moment she enjoys the weightless feeling. Normally to feel this it meant the artificial gravity in the Falcon had gone out and they were looking at major repairs. But this, this was...nice. Relaxing. Rey watches as her legs slowly drift to the surface and she leans her head back, closing her eyes. She still feels Ben’s arm under her shoulder and his other come back under her knees. She’s not sure how long she stayed like that, just existing. All the worries and stress of the galaxy melt away until it was just her, the water, and Ben’s hands. 

Hands that Rey suddenly realized could be put to better use than just holding her up. She peeked an eye up and found Ben just looking at her, a somewhat serious expression on his face. 

“Is everything alright?” She dropped her legs and troubled out of his grasp. She only bobbed under for a second before she was pulled up again, strong hands wrapped around her waist. 

“Careful,” he chided her and she coughed, “stop wiggling.”

At that he pulled her flush to his chest and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle. Rey’s breath hitched before looking him in the eye. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, his hand dropping to her hips, and his thumbs start tracing small circles on the bone there. 

Rey managed a nod. “Sorry I didn’t think the water was that deep.”

He chucked, “It's not, well not for me. But you leapt without looking.”

“Yes, but that's one of the things you love about me.”

Rey notices how his pupils dilate and somehow he manages to pull her closer to him. “True, and to answer your earlier question,” he says in a low whisper, pressing his forehead to hers, “everything was fine, I was just thinking about which way I wanted to make you cum first.”

Underwater, Rey realized, it was hard to tell if she became wetter at his words. But the throbbing at her apex left no doubt of her need. She ran her hands up his chest, hooking them behind his neck. 

"What did you decide?" She asked, peering at him from under her eyelashes. 

With a growl, his lips were on hers. His hands sliding back and cupping her ass as he lifted her, bringing her just slightly out the water. Her mouth parted with his, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth. Rey felt the energy shift, the hunger she had felt earlier now amplified and she realized just how much Ben had been holding back. Realizing just how much he wanted her. 

"Lean back" he muttered in between kisses. With a groan, Rey manages to pull herself away and do as she is told. It wasn't always like that, but tonight she could tell Ben had a plan and she intended to let him do whatever he wanted. 

Her legs were still wrapped around his middle while the top half of her floated just above the water. Ben's hands gave her bottom one last squeeze before running along her sides, the movement causing her to bob slightly. But she lets the water hold her weight, knowing that Ben has her, that Ben was going to protect her, take care of her. She sees him smirk and she's sure he hears her through the bond. 

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart," the way he says it reminds her that he was born to be a scoundrel, "I'll take good care of you."

He learns forward as he says it and takes one rosey nipple in his mouth. Rey forces her body rigid, not wanting to do anything that might cause her to sink under the surface. While his mouth sucked, Rey felt one of Ben’s hands come to support her neck. Something about being weightless made her hypersensitive, and she almost came when Ben grazed his teeth over her taut peeks. Just when his licks and suckling were almost too much, he pulled back. Rey could feel him start to sink between her legs and she squeezed, a little fearful of where he was going. He just leveled her with a look and through the bond she heard _“Trust me, I’ve got you.”_

She relented, loosening her legs just enough to let him slip down between them. His arms were long enough that one could still support her neck while his other wrapped under her hips. Her legs now rested just over his shoulders and he kissed the inside of each thigh. 

“Sometimes,” his breath is hot on her skin, “I still can’t believe that you, this, is real.” 

She wants to reach for him, to card her fingers through his hair, but not willing to lose any buoyancy, she just stays still, her eyes fixed on the darkening sky.   
  
“It's real Ben. Ben, please, I need you.”

“I know it's real, because even in my wildest dream, I could never have imagined how good you taste.”

He punctuates the statement by leaning forward and dipping his tongue into her folds. Rey groans, squeezing her eyes shut, finally getting some of the contact she had craved. Of all the things Ben could do to her, and they had found many over the last year, this was always her favorite. He lapped at her like she was the last bit of water on Jakku. He nuzzled into her like her cunt was the safest place in the galaxy. 

She moaned as he dipped his tongue inside her, his nose nudging her bud. Slowly he swirled inside her, burying his face further into her center. As much as she could she brought her hips up to meet him, seeking more friction, chasing her climax. He seemed to feel her need building as he moved his attention back to her clit, whether by reading her body or though the bond she wasn't sure, and if Rey was honest with herself, didn’t care. Rey came as his lips closed around her and he sucked her sensitive nib into his mouth. 

Ben licks her slowly as she comes back down, small kisses covering her mound. As he righted himself, he brought her up with him. He lifted her just barely out of the water, only to line himself up with her entrance. Slowly she sinks onto his length. They had done it standing up before, against the wall and once he just held her to him as he pumped in again and again. But this... this was different. The water meant that she was not was not in any danger of falling, there was no need to exert much effort to hold her in place. It also eliminated the hard wall that rubbed her back raw. 

The first few thrusts Ben made were slow, stretching her to be more welcoming for him. As he picked up speed, Rey loops her arms under his, gripping his shoulders tight. At this position they are eye level and it isn’t long before their eyes found each other. Whenever this happened, they could always feel the warmth of the bond, something deeper than the sexual pleasure they were chasing now. Just like when the force used to connect them across the stars, it tuned the rest of the world out now. All sound faded away, the whole of the galaxy faded, until it was only them. Rey and Ben. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They come together, clinging and holding each other tight. They stay like that for a while, letting the water wash around them. Ben shows Rey a few basics of swimming and there was some playful splashing around. 

He takes her again on the banks, flipping Rey halfway though so she rides him, not seeming to mind how grimy they both were. Just an excuse for them to go back in the cool waters and wash off. 

When they finally get out, Rey notices her hands and feet are wrinkled and she is pleasantly sleepy. Lazily they pick up their picnic supplies and using the force they both hold the lanterns to light their path back.

“So,” Ben asked as they near their cottage, “What did you think of the lakes?” 

Rey looks over at him and replays the evening's events in her mind. She feels a smile creep over her face. 

“Can we do that again tomorrow?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at ohmyfandoms31 on twitter.


End file.
